Opposites attract
by BrittanaSantittany11111
Summary: Rachel is the new badass from New Orleans, Louisiana who has a bad past so she decides to move to Lima on her own. Rachel starts to feel attracted to Brittany S. Pierce, only thing is Brittany is dating Finn. Will Rachel win Brittany's heart?" G!p Rachel/G!p Quinn. Parings: BrittBerry with some Quinntana romance. Pezberry/Brittana Friendship. Abusive Quinn. Don't like don't read.
1. Chapter 1: New to the school

Rachel is the new badass from New Orleans, Louisiana who has a bad past so she decides to move to Lima on her own. Rachel starts to feel attracted to Brittany S. Pierce, only thing is Brittany is dating Finn. Will Rachel win Brittany's heart?" G!p Rachel/G!p Quinn. Parings: BrittBerry with some Quinntana romance. Pezberry/Brittana Friendship. Abusive Quinn. Don't like don't read.

**A/N I don't not own Glee or any of its character's.**

Chapter 1: New to the school

Rachel walks into McKinley with a mean attitude. Rachel is one girl you don't want to mess with. Rachel moved from New Orleans to Lima because of her past. That's one thing Rachel doesn't want to go back too. Rachel walks into the office scaring Figgins.

"You scared me." He said.

"Whatever. Here's everything you need to know about me. I need my schedule."

"O-okay." Figgins types everything in the computer fast. He prints off Rachel's schedule. He hands it to her.

"Thanks." Rachel walks out of the office and heads towards her first class.

Rachel walks into Spanish class and looks at all of the students who are staring at her. Rachel looks over at the teacher who's smiling at her. Rachel hands her the schedule.

"Class we have a new student Rachel Berry. You can sit beside Miss Lopez." The teacher points to Santana.

Rachel goes to sit down beside Santana. Rachel pulls out an unsharpened pencil and tucks it behind her ear. She's really not going to use it today. Rachel looks over at the Latin who's looking at her. Rachel's eyes trails down to Santana's stomach that's revealing a small baby bump. Rachel looks back at Santana. Rachel decides to talk to her.

"Hey." Rachel gives the Latina a small wave.

"Hi." Santana said copying the notes Will had on the powerpoint.

"So, is this a good class?" Rachel asked.

"It's okay. Not that many people know Spanish."

"Ah. I know a lot. I don't even know why I'm in here." Rachel takes her pencil from behind her ear.

"Here." Santana hands her a mechanical pencil.

"Thanks darling." Rachel begins to write down the notes even though she doesn't want too.

"Sure." Santana goes back to writing.

"I was wondering if you could show me around?" Rachel asked not looking up.

"Yeah, sure." Santana reaches into her bag and pulls out a bag of ranch goldfish.

"I love those. The best goldfish."

"I know. Want some?"

"Sure." Rachel holds her hands out.

"Here take the bag." Santana pulls out another bag.

"You must really love these things." Rachel chuckles eating some.

"Cravings." Santana said.

"How far along are you love?" Rachel asked looking at the Latina.

"3 months."

"Congrats."

"Thank you." Santana sighs.

…..

Santana is showing Rachel around the school. Rachel actually made a friend. She doesn't have any friends. Rachel actually likes the Latina. Santana shows Rachel her locker. Santana grips her backpack while she's looking at Rachel.

"What?"

"You're a softie." Santana giggles.

"Am not." Rachel smiles at Santana.

"You're a badass Rachel. Badasses don't really do school work nor be nice to people."

"That's true." Rachel nods leaning against the locker smiling at the Latina.

"Santana!" Santana jumps when she hears her girlfriend's voice yelling. Santana turns around to look at Quinn storming up at her.

"H-hey baby." Santana kisses Quinn with fear.

"What are you doing?" Quinn asked when the kiss broke.

"I was just showing Rachel around." Santana said looking at Rachel.

"Why are you around my girl?" Quinn asked balling up her fists.

"Jealous? Look, I'm new here. Your girlfriend was so kind to show me around. What I don't like is you yelling at her like she's a dog." Rachel said giving her a glare.

"Who are you her mom? She's my girlfriend." Quinn said pulling Santana towards her hard.

"Ow! Stop jerking me!' Santana jerks her arm away. Quinn glares at her girlfriend.

"What did you say to me?" Quinn grabs Santana's face hard. Rachel leans off of the lockers and pushes Quinn away from Santana.

"I don't think so." Rachel said squaring up to Quinn.

"You wanna fight on your first day here?" Quinn steps up to Rachel.

"Stop! Sorry Rachel." Santana drags her girlfriend away.

…..

Rachel is outside sitting on top of the Bleachers eating a pizza. She sees a certain blonde doing cartwheels and Rachel stares at her beauty. Rachel is so caught up into her own world that she doesn't even know that Santana is standing there. Santana flicks her forehead.

"Hey!" Rachel was about to go off until she sees the Latina standing there with a busted lip. Rachel stands up and strokes her cheek. "What happened?"

"Nothing." Santana lies sitting down.

"Santana, did Quinn do this to you?" Rachel frowns.

"Yeah, she was angry because I didn't stick up for her." Santana wraps her arms around herself.

"What a bitch."

"Rachel, I can't really fight back. I'm pregnant and I don't want Quinn to kill our baby." Santana says.

"Hey. You have to be strong San. You're pregnant and Quinn thinks your weak. So her how strong you are." Rachel holds the Latina's hand.

"I'm going to stay with Britt for a while." Santana said.

"Who's Britt?" Rachel looks at the Latina.

"That girl over there who's turning cartwheels." Santana points to the blonde.

"Oh. She's gorgeous." Rachel beams.

"I'm glad you think so." Santana said with no emotion.

"What do you mean?"

"Well, she's dating Quarterback Finn Hudson. He's a real dick to her." Santana growls.

"Well, let's go see her." Rachel helps Santana up.

They walk down the bleachers to go meet the blonde. Brittany is drinking out of her water bottle, she looks over at her best friend and her eyes widen. She rushes over to her quickly.

"Sanny, what happened to your lip?" Brittany asked.

"Quinn."

"San, again? You're staying with me tonight."

"Thank you B."

"Welcome." Brittany looks at Rachel and smiles. "Who's this Sanny?"

"Oh Britt, this is Rachel. She's new here." Santana introduces them.

"Nice to meet you Rachel." Brittany sticks her hand out.

"Nice to meet you too Brittany." Rachel takes her hand and kisses it.

"Oh." Brittany blushes.

"I'll see you later B."

"Okay San." Brittany runs back on the field.

"She's beautiful." Rachel blurts out.

"She's my best friend and I want the best for her. If you do get her treat her right." Santana pinches Rachel.

"Ouch!" Rachel rubs her arm.

"Let's go."

…..

Rachel walks into her hotel and set her stuff down on the bed. Rachel pulls out a picture of her mother Shelby. Shelby was involved in some shit back in New Orleans and that's what cause Rachel to leave. Rachel misses her mother, but there was another girl that caught her heart and her name is Brittany S. Pierce. Rachel lies down on the bed thinking about Brittany.

End of this chapter. Rachel and Quinn don't like each other already. Brittany and Rachel will be getting closer. I hope you guys will enjoy this story. Sweet Lady Kisses.


	2. Chapter 2: Roses

Chapter 2: Roses

Santana walks to her locker with Rachel. She opens it and a rises is taped to the side of it. Rachel grabs the note that's next to it and reads it.

"A rose for a very special girl. I'm sorry baby. XoXo Quinn." Rachel hands the note to Santana.

"What is it?" The Latina asked.

"She's going to do it again. I've seen this before when I was in New Orleans." Rachel tells her friend.

"Really? Who was it? If you don't mind me asking." Santana asked.

"Not at all, it was my cousin Jessica. She was so in love with this guy and he did everything for her. She was pregnant just like you were. All of a sudden she got accepted into Harvard and was going to leave, but he wouldn't let her. Almost killed her." Rachel looks down sadly.

"Rachel I'm so sorry. She's okay though right and the baby?" The Latina hugs her.

"They're fine. She moved to Harvard and got a new boyfriend who treats her so well. I'm happy for her." Rachel said as the hug broke.

"What about the douchebag who basically killed her?" Santana asked angrily.

"He got locked up for 13 years no bail." Rachel smiles happily.

"Good. Serves his ass right." Santana said in an sassy attitude.

"What about Quinn Santana?" The short girl asked.

"I don't know Rachel. I love Quinn so fucking much. She's my everything, but I don't want her to end up like that guy who almost killed your cousin. I want Quinn to be around the baby and I want us to be a family." Santana sighs.

"I understand." Rachel nods.

"My parents hate Quinn." Santana as they started to walk down the hall.

"I can see why they would." Rachel sticks her hand inside of the pockets of her hoodie.

"So when are you going to ask Britt out?" The Latina asked.

"San! You can't just blurt that out." Rachel grins.

"Says who? I want my friend to be happy and not miserable with Lumpsbob Fartpants." Santana chuckled.

"Good one. So where is she?" She asked looking for the tall blonde.

"I don't know. She said she was on her way."

Brittany walks into school along with Finn.

"Who the fuck is that?" Rachel asked.

"That's Lumpsbob Fartpants." Santana said.

"That's Finn?" Rachel makes a face.

"Yep." She said popping the "p".

"Wow, why does he look so damn slow?" Rachel asked.

"I thought that I was the only one who sees that."

"Who's the dude with the Mohawk?"

"That's Puck aka Fuckerman. He fucks a lot of girls in this school. I'm surprised he doesn't have any type of disease." Santana rolls her eyes.

"What about the bitch with the fur vest?" Rachel looks over at Sugar.

"That's Sugar Motta. The richest bitch in the school and she's also a whore. She fucks the whole football team." Santana tells her.

"Is Quinn on this team?"

"Yes, she is." Santana pulls out a pack of gusher from her bag.

"Has Sugar fucked her?" Rachel looks at Santana.

"I hope not. Quinn and I really don't use condoms anymore unless we want too." Santana said as she eat a red gusher.

"What about the guy with the big ass lips?" Rachel snickers.

"That's Sam Evans. He's dating our school nurse Penny Owen. She's dumb as fuck. I don't even know how she got hired." Santana said.

"Is Sam cool?"

"Yes he is. He's another one of my friends. He doesn't like Quinn neither. We've been friends ever since the 3rd grade. He's sweet." She smiles at her other friend.

"What about you and Puck?" Rachel takes a gusher.

"Hell. To. The. Fucking. No." Santana hisses.

Rachel chuckles.

"Why not?" She questions.

"He tried to fuck me at one of his parties luckily Sam came and got me. I told him that I was gay, but he wanted to fuck the gayness out of me and turn me straight. He's such a prick." Santana spits.

"I'll kick his ass next time." Rachel said as she grabs another one.

"Oh we gotta go to Spanish Rach." Santana pulls her down the hallway.

"Okay slow down San." Rachel giggles.

…..

Rachel is sitting on the bleaches watching Brittany. She hates that she feels like she's a stalker, but Brittany is so damn beautiful in her eyes. Brittany sees Rachel looking at her and waves. Rachel waves back. Santana sneaks up on her.

"BOO!"

Rachel jumps.

"Fuck. Why did you do that?" Rachel has her hand over her heart.

"I've always wanted to. So ask her out already." Santana giggles as she sits down.

"I can't just walk up to her and do that." Rachel said still looking at Brittany.

"Say who? Rachel go talk to her." Santana pulls out two sandwiches.

"I can't." Rachel states.

"Oh I see." Santana said as she takes a bite.

"What?" Rachel looks over at her.

"You're a pussy." She said with a mouthful. "Good to know." She giggles.

"I'm no pussy!" Rachel screams.

"Too bad you're not getting any either." Santana teases.

"Fine!" Rachel storms down the bleachers. Santana sits back and watches. Rachel walks up to Brittany who's drinking water out of her bottle. Brittany looks over at the girl.

"Hey Rachie." Brittany greets.

"Hey Britt." Rachel greets back.

"What's up?"

"Oh. I wanted to ask you something." The short girl said.

"Okay." Brittany takes another sip out of her bottle.

"I know I'm new here, but would you like to hang out some time?" Rachel asked.

"Yeah sure. When?" The blonde says.

"Maybe tonight?" Rachel smiles.

"Sure. I'm not busy." Brittany blushes.

"Cool. I'll text you." Rachel says.

"Okay. I gotta get back. See you tonight Rachie." Brittany kisses her cheek and then runs to the field.

Rachel walks back up the bleachers and sits beside Santana.

"Wow, you still have no game." Santana laughs.

"Not funny San." Rachel said.

"Oh but it is. You're so whipped and you're not even dating each other. HA!" Santana laughs and hands a sandwich to Rachel.

"Whatever kid." Rachel laughs along with her and takes a bite out of her food.

"Make her happy Rach. That's all I want." Santana said as she drinks her water.

"What about you and Quinn?" Rachel asked.

"I don't know. Quinn is way different." Santana runs her hand through her hair. I love her though."

"That's not love. Hitting your partner is not love. It's power that she thinks she has over you and you're not weak Santana. Go to Quinn."

"I will. Thank Rach." Santana lays her head on Rachel.

"No problem kid." Rachel wraps her arm around her.

…

Rachel walks up to Brittany's doorstep and knocks. Brittany opens the door and let's her in. Rachel turns to the blonde.

"Nice place Britt." The brunette said as she looks around.

"Thank you Rach." Brittany said.

"Wow, you look beautiful." Rachel admires Brittany's outfit.

"Oh thank you. So do you." Brittany checks out Rachel.

"You ready?" The short girl asked.

"Yep. Let's go." Brittany grabs her purse and locks the door to her house.

Rachel takes Brittany to the pond. Brittany runs out of the car quickly when she sees the ducks coming. Rachel grabs the bread and the rose she brought Brittany and goes to where Brittany is. Brittany looks over at her with a smile.

"I love the pond." Brittany beams.

"Really?"

"Yes. Ducks are so cute." Brittany pets one of the ducks.

"They are indeed." Rachel sits down in front of the ducks.

"So, you like it here in Lima?" The blonde asked her looking over her shoulder.

"It's quiet. Too much noise in New Orleans." Rachel opens the bread up.

"Why did you come to this small place?" Brittany goes to sit by Rachel.

"I don't know. I guess to start a new life." She shrugs.

"something bad happen?" Brittany throws some bread out.

"Yep. Always." Rachel tosses a piece of bread to the duck close to her.

"You're really cute." Brittany smiles.

"Ducks are cute. I'm badass." Rachel points out.

"You're whipped Rachel." Brittany chuckles at the brunette.

"Am not! Santana said the same thing." Rachel grumbles.

"Sanny's right." Brittany giggles.

"So how long have you and Santana been friends?" Rachel looks at the ducks swimming around.

"Ever since 2nd grade. Santana has always been there for me. She's best friend." She tells the short girl.

"What about Quinn?" Rachel rolls her eyes.

"Quinn and I met in the 5th grade. She was sweet until she got all mean to Sanny."Brittany says angrily.

"I don't like that. Why does Quinn do that to San?" Rachel lays back.

"Her father did it to her mother and Quinn thought it was good idea." Brittany puts her knees up to her chest.

"You know she could kill Santana and the baby right? Santana's only 3 months." Rachel said to the blonde.

"I keep telling Santana to move on. She loves Quinn and they live together." Brittany lays back.

"Wait, live together?" Rachel props herself onto her elbows.

"Quinn, got a good job and they decided they needed to step their relationship up." Brittany shrugs.

"By moving in together? What about their parents?" Rachel throws some more bread out.

"Quinn's parents don't care, but Santana's parents are worried." Brittany throws a handful of bread out to the ducks.

"I would be too. Those ducks were hungry." Rachel said as she looks at the empty bag.

"Yeah they were." Brittany giggles.

"So uh are you the only child?" Rachel asked balling up the empty bag.

"No, I have one sister who's 5 and an older brother who's in college. What about you?" She asked.

"One sister. We don't talk much." Rachel shakes her head.

"Why not?"

"Because of what happened when I was living in New Orleans." Rachel states.

"Oh." Brittany nods.

"You're really beautiful to me Britt." Rachel winks at her.

"Stop it." Brittany pushes Rachel playfully.

"Hey, I can't help it." She says shyly.

"Whipped." Brittany fake coughs.

"Am not!" Rachel pouts.

"I'm just playing Rach." She laughs.

"So uh, how about we go on a date?" Rachel asked.

"Aren't we on one?" Brittany questions.

"I think we are." Rachel places a rose onto Brittany's lap.

"I love roses." Brittany sniffs the rose.

"I do have good taste." Rachel scoots closer to Brittany.

"Yeah you do." Brittany leans closer.

Brittany and Rachel lean in until

RING

Brittany apologizes and picks up her phone.

"Hello?"

"Is this Brittany Pierce?" A voice asks.

"Yes. Who is this?" The blonde questions.

"This is doctor Perkins, I have a Santana Lopez here."

"What's wrong with Santana?" Brittany asked sadly as she stand up. Rachel does so as well.

"She's been in an accident, you have to come quickly."

"On my way." Brittany hangs up and looks at Rachel.

"What's wrong with San?" The brunette asks.

"we have to get to the hospital." Brittany takes off running.

"What's wrong?" Rachel asks again as she gets into the driver's seat.

"She's been in an accident. We have to go Rachie." Brittany cries.

"don't worry. She's going to be okay." Rachel drives off from the park.

"I hope so."

"Me too. Quinn better hope she didn't do this or she will be having roses at her funeral." Rachel hisses as she speeds to the hospital.

End of this chapter. Next chapter will be very intense. I hope you guys liked this chapter. Sweet Lady Kisses.


	3. Chapter 3: Rachel Vs Quinn

Rachel vs. Quinn

Rachel and Brittany run into the hospital looking for a doctor. When they finally found one, the doctor told them to wait in the waiting room. Rachel turns the corner and see Quinn with her head in her hands. Rachel runs over and picks up Quinn and punches her in the face. Quinn stumbles back and spears Rachel making her fall. Quinn is top of Rachel punching her, Rachel flips them over and goes to work on Quinn's face. Brittany pulls Rachel off of Quinn. Brittany speaks.

"Stop it!" She stands between the two girls.

Rachel speaks up.

"What the fuck did you do?" The brunette growls angrily at Quinn.

"Nothing." The blonde states spitting out blood.

"Really? What did Santana do, trip?" Rachel pushes Quinn. Brittany pushes Rachel back.

"I didn't hurt her!" Quinn cries.

"Then why is she here Quinn?" Brittany asked.

"We went to go back to Santana's house to get more of her things. Her parents came home and saw her. Santana went back to her old room and grabs more of her clothes. They continued to argue, so he pushed Santana down the stairs. All 15 of them." Quinn explains.

"Why don't I believe you?" Rachel crosses her arms.

"You don't have too, I'm telling the truth."

"You beat her Quinn and she's 3 months. No one is going to believe you." Brittany says harshly.

"Britt, I know you hate me…." Quinn trails off.

"Hate is not even the word Quinn. You beat up my pregnant best friend, but Santana still loves you. I've told Santana to leave you so many fucking times, but she told me she didn't want her baby growing up without its other mom." Brittany tells the other blonde.

"I've told her I'm sorry."

"Sorry is not going to bring her back from the dead if you keep on doing what you're Quinn. Trust me, I've seen it, and I've felt it." Rachel tells Quinn.

"You don't know anything." Quinn hisses.

"I do know if you keep putting your hands on her I will kill you myself. You don't realize that you have something good in your life Quinn until it's gone. Santana could leave you for someone who will treat her with respect and love. Santana doesn't deserve this, and neither does your baby." Rachel leans against the wall.

"I do love her." Quinn said.

"No you don't. If you did, you would rub Santana's belly and talk to your child. You would cook, clean, and weight on Santana hand and foot. You should be treating Santana like the queen that she is. A queen deserves everything good in her life." Rachel looks at the blonde angrily.

"I get it." Quinn said.

The doctor comes up to them along with a nurse. He looks at them pressing his lips together.

"How is she?" Quinn asked.

"She's fine. She got lucky." The nurse tells them.

"How's the baby?" Brittany asked.

"The baby is fine. They're both lucky." The doctor said.

"Can we go see her?" Quinn asked.

"Yeah. Room 202." He smiles and walks away with the nurse.

….

Santana's POV

I'm watching TV until I hear the door open. I look over and see Quinn, Rachel &amp; Brittany. I look at Quinn's and Rachel's face. They both look fucked up. I speak.

"What the fuck did you guys do?" I ask angrily.

"We go into a fight." Quinn tells me.

"Why?" I asked.

"I thought she put you in here. I started it." Rachel says to me.

"You guys really need to stop. This is too much stress and it's not good for the baby." I tell them.

"Are you okay Sanny?" Brittany comes over and hugs me.

"Yeah, I'm okay B." I smile as I pull away.

"You need anything? You need new girlfriend maybe?" Rachel smirks.

"Don't make me hurt you." Quinn balls up her fists.

"You can't." Rachel gets all up into her face.

"Stop!" I yell.

"Sorry baby." Quinn comes over and sits beside me.

"Hey can you guys give us a minute?"

"Sure. Come on Rach." Brittany pulls Rachel out.

"You okay?" Quinn asks me.

"What do you think?" I asked her while tears formed.

"I'm sorry, you know? I'm sorry about everything baby." Quinn strokes my face.

"Quinn, I will leave you if you don't stop this. I know my father is a total dick, but you abuse me and I've been nothing, but a good girlfriend to you."

"I know, and I don't know why I don't see that."

"I cook, clean, and on top of that I'm carrying your child. The least you could do is help me Q. I love you so much and I would hate for our baby not knowing who you were. Promise me you'll stop Quinn."

"I promise, I'll stop. Don't leave me." Quinn sobs.

"Give me a kiss." I pucker out my lips.

Quinn kisses me passionately, Quinn climbs on top of me pulling her pants down. She rises up my gown and she pushes inside of me slowly. I moan.

"It feels so good Q."

"I love it San." She thrusts inside of me faster.

"Harder!" I moan. Quinn pounds into me harder. I hope the bed doesn't break. I know how Quinn is when I beg for it.

"Fuck you feel so good baby." She moans.

"So do you! Oh god Quinn." I moan louder. To be honest I don't care who hears me. Quinn's cock feels so damn good inside of me. I feel my orgasm coming.

"Tell me you love my cock." She goes faster and my eyes roll to the back of my head.

"I love your cock." I moan harder.

"I'm cumming!" She thrusts inside of me deeper.

"Here it comes Quinn." I'm right there on the edge.

"Shit!" She cums inside of me and it feels fucking amazing.

"Quinn!" I cum so hard on her cock, I know I got it even more wet. I smile breathing hard.

"Wow, we get better very time." She laughs.

"Yeah, we got it bad." I laugh holding her.

"I love you San." She tells me.

"I love you too Q. Always." I kiss her head and relax.

….

Brittany's POV

I'm down in the café with Rachel. Rachel and Quinn need to stop all of this violence. I really like Rachel and she's so much better than Finn. He hasn't called me all day and I'm getting worried.

"You okay Rach?" I ask her.

"Yeah, I'm good B." She smiles.

"Are you and Quinn are always going to fight?" I asked her sipping my tea.

"I don't know. I just want Santana to be protected. To be honest Santana being in here is bullshit." She hisses.

"I know, I hope Quinn will change." I sigh out.

"Yeah, me too, or I'll kick her ass again." She grins.

"Thanks for today, I had a great time." I smile at her.

"Sure, I'm always going to be here for you." She scoots closer to me.

"Thanks Rach." I lean into her.

"Anytime." She lays her head on mine's.

I really like Rachel. She treats me like the queen I deserve to be. Being at the park with her made me realize that I should break up with Finn and be with her. She's everything I'd ever wanted in a person. I feel loved and I've only known her for two days. Life is so good.

….

Rachel's POV

I walk back to Santana's room with Brittany. I need to talk to Quinn about some shit. Brittany looks over at me.

"What's wrong?" She asks me.

"Can you tell Quinn to come here?" I asked her.

"Sure." She kisses my cheek and walks into Santana's room. I look up at Quinn walking out.

"What?" She says.

"We need to talk." I say sternly.

"About?" She raises a brow.

"Let's walk. Now." I walk away from her.

End of this chapter. Rachel and Quinn will have a talk next chapter. Santana's father will also show up in the next chapter. Hey guys, I was wondering should I make a story about Santana being in the Navy or Brittany? Vote for me. Sweet Lady Kisses


	4. Chapter 4: Non-Sense

Chapter 4: Non-Sense

Rachel's POV

I'm walking outside of the hospital with Quinn, she's going to learn today. Hitting the girl you love is not cool, and I won't stand for it.

"So, what do you want?" She says with no emotion in her voice.

"Look, I'm gonna warn you white girl. If I see you put your hands on Santana, I'm going to make your life a living hell Quinn." I say in a threaten tone.

"You don't scare me." She says chuckling like it's funny.

"I don't see anything funny, I'm begin serious. She's three months pregnant and you could kill her, but it's not like you care." I say.

"How are you going to come into Santana's life telling her what to do? Why are you even telling me this?" She questions.

"I know a few cops who love to arrest a teenager for abuse. Go ahead and try it." I tell her not joking around.

"You won't do shit! She's my girlfriend!" She yells at me.

"She's the only who actually puts up with you, how would you feel is she left you, and took your child along with her?" I raise a brow at her.

"Santana won't leave me, she's not that smart." She chuckles.

'Hmm, but she is. Santana is a good girl Quinn, she doesn't deserve this." I say getting pissed off at her.

"Whatever." She walks away from me.

"I'm going to kick her ass one day." I walk back into the hospital.

….

Santana's POV

I know it was wrong for me and Quinn to have sex, but I love her. I have to leave, I can't deal with this anymore. She could kill my child, and I know Brittany would kill her if that happens. I look over at Brittany who's playing a game on her ipad.

"Britt?" I call over to her. I hear the game stop.

"Yes?" She asks looking up from her device.

"I didn't think it would get this far." I tell her playing with the sheets on my hospital bed.

"Santana, what happened? Tell me the truth." She says sadly.

"Quinn and I got into another argument. When I was trying to walk away, I got pushed down the steps. Quinn said she would kill me if I told. I had to cover up for her." I cry.

"Why do you keep letting her do this to you?" She asks me with a frown.

"I don't know. I can't even answer that Britt." I replied.

"Santana, you need to get away from her, this is non-sense San." Brittany says angrily.

"I know Britt, where am I going to go?" I asked wiping my tears.

"You're going to stay with me Santana, Quinn needs help." She gets up and sits beside me. Britt's right, Quinn needs some help before she kills me.

"You're right. She needs help." I nod agreeing with her.

"San, I can call someone for her. You want me too?" She asks rubbing my arm.

"Yes, please." I nod crying.

"Okay, I'll do that for you." She kisses my head.

"Thanks Britt, you're my best friend." I sniff smiling.

"Proudly so San." She hold out her pinky.

"Proudly so Britt-Britt." I link my pinky with hers, and fall asleep.

….

Brittany's POV

I lay Santana down gently, and I sneak out of her room. I lean my head back against her hospital room door. Quinn, has to stop this, or Santana is going to be dead. I see Rachel standing there with a concerned look on her face.

"Rach, what's wrong?" I asked leaning up from against the door.

"How's Santana?" She asks.

"Okay, she said that Quinn did this to her." I whisper loud enough for us to hear.

"I knew she did, Santana's really not that good at lying." She says crossing her arms.

"Where's Quinn?" I asked.

"She left, I don't know where she is." She says not caring.

"Rachel, can you help me move Santana's things into my house?" I asked her.

"Hell yeah, I'll be happy too. Quinn can't be around her anymore." She shakes her head in disappointment.

"We'll start today." I say.

"Britt, she's going to be fine." She walks up to me.

"How? What if Quinn killed the baby, or her?" I feel my tears forming.

"She's not, not when I'm around. I'll beat the hell out of Quinn if that happens." I pulls me closer to her.

"Thanks for being here Rachel." I snuggle into her.

"Sure thing B." She holds me tighter. About an hour later the doctor said Santana is fine to go home. We pack up everything and head over to Quinn's and Santana's apartment. Luckily, Quinn wasn't there. Santana walks to their bedroom and pulls out a duffle bag. She starts to pack her stuff in it.

"You sure you're fine with this San?" I asked helping her pack up.

"Yes, I don't need anymore of this shit." She says putting her clothes in her bag.

"I packed up your personal stuff Santana." Rachel said from the door.

"Thanks Rach." Santana smiles and zips up her bag.

"I'll take that San." Rachel comes over and takes the bag out of Santana's hand, and puts it onto her shoulder.

"Let's go." I said walking out with Rachel and Santana. We get into the car and head over my house. Rachel decided to stay the night with us, so nothing bad will happen. Santana goes into the guest room and falls asleep, I know her pain medication is wearing her out. I go downstairs and see that Rachel is fixing some food.

"That smells good." I smile at her.

"Something my cousin Jessica taught me." She says stirring the pasta sauce.

"I feel safe now. Santana's here with me and Quinn is not allowed to come in." I say sitting down at the table.

"I'll deal with her. Quinn needs to take responsibility for her actions." She says.

"She does, yes." I nod agreeing with her.

"Britt, I want to know something." She turns to look at me.

"Yeah?" I look up at her.

"What's up with Finn?" She asks.

"Nothing, I'm going to break up with him." I say.

"Why?" She raises a brow.

"He's never here for me, and he thinks Quinn is cool for what she is doing to Santana." I roll my eyes.

"Another ass I'm going to kick." She smiles innocently.

"You love kicking ass don't you?" I asked giggling.

"Yep." She nods.

"I have a question for you Rachel." I speak up.

"What's up B?" She looks at me with those cute eyes.

"Santana told me about your cousin Jessica, what happened to her?" I asked nervously.

"Britt….." She trails off.

End of this chapter. Where did Quinn go? Will Santana and Quinn break-up? Brittany and Rachel will get closer and Finn will finally show up. Who wants a flashback soon? Rachel will tell Brittany about Jessica next chapter, Also Santana's brother will show up. Which story next? Sweet Lady Kisses


	5. Chapter 5: About Jessica

Chapter 5: About Jessica

No One's POV

"Britt…." Rachel trails off looking over at the blonde.

"I want to hear the story." Brittany said sitting down in a chair.

"It was 5 years go. I was over Jessica's house hanging out with her until my mom came back." Rachel says sitting down.

_Flashback_

_Jessica rubs her belly while eating popcorn as she and Rachel watched a movie. All of a sudden her house phone rings, Jessica pauses the movie and picks it up._

"_Hello." Jessica answers._

"_Hi, is this Jessica Smith?" A woman says for the other line._

"_Yes, this is she." Jessica eats some more popcorn, Rachel looks over at her cousin._

"_I'm Dean Brown, I wanted to call you let you know that you've been accepted into Harvard." Dean Brown says smiling on the other side of the phone._

"_Holy shit! I mean shoot. I can't believe this, thank you so much." Jessica has tears falling down her eyes, Rachel stands up._

"_You're welcome. School starts in 3 weeks. We already got your apartment for you. Everything you need is already waiting for you. Have a good day Jessica." Dean Brown says._

"_I will. Thank you." Jessica hangs up and squeals._

"_What is it?" Rachel walks up to her cousin._

"_I got into Harvard." Jessica says happily, this has always been Jessica's dream. _

"_Holy fuck. Good shot Cousin." Rachel hugs her cousin smiling, being happy for her. Their hug is broken up by a door slamming. _

"_Jessica!" Jonny yells, he walks into the living room, and he sees his girlfriend and Rachel standing there._

"_Hey, how was work?" Jessica asked._

"_What do you think? I got fired." Johnny spits going over to the couch and slumps down on it._

"_What did you do?" Jessica raises brow at her boyfriend. Jonny has an attitude problem that's why he can never keep a job. _

"_My boss caught me stealing supplies from work." Jonny walks over to the kitchen and grabs some whiskey. He comes back into the living room and sits back down onto the couch._

"_I got into Harvard." Jessica blurts out, Jonny looks over at his girlfriend. _

"_You're not going, you're staying here. Harvard is far from here." Jonny takes a swing at his whiskey. _

"_I am. You can't stop me, I told if I was going to get accepted, I was going." Jessica pulls Rachel upstairs and takes out a suitcase. Even though classes starts in three weeks, Jessica wants to get a head start._

"_What the fuck are you doing?!" Jonny yells putting the whiskey bottle on the dresser._

"_Leaving. Do you actually think I'm staying here with you?" Jessica opens her drawers and puts her clothes into the suitcase. Jonny grabs Jessica by her wrist._

"_You're not going anywhere!" Jonny yells, Jessica pulls her arm away from him. _

"_I am. Rachel help me pack." Jessica tells her little cousin. Rachel goes into the bathroom and grabs Jessica's things, and puts them into the suitcase. Jonny gets angry and pushes Rachel out of their room hard, making her fall onto her arm. _

"_You fucking dick!" Rachel yells holding her arm._

"_Shut up!" Jonny was about to kick Rachel, but Jessica turns him around and slaps in in the face._

"_Don't you put your hands on her, She's little Jonny!" Jessica yells. Jonny punches Jessica in the face making her fall onto the ground hard. Rachel gets up and kicks Jonny in the leg._

"_You little bitch!" Jonny tosses Rachel off of the stairs making her roll down each one. Rachel winces in pain when her cheek hits the floor hard. Jonny goes back into his bedroom, and pulls Jessica by her hair._

"_Get off of me!" Jessica screams trying to get out of Jonny's grip._

"_You're not leaving me! That's my baby in there!" Jonny slap, punches, and kicks Jessica making her bleed hard. Rachel hears Jessica screaming, she uses all of the strength she has and goes to the kitchen and grabs a butchers knife. Rachel heads upstairs gripping the knife, she sees Jonny kicking Jessica in the face and stomach. He puts his foot on her 7 month belly and presses it foot down on it._

"_Stop it!" Jessica screams in pain. Rachel takes the whiskey bottle and hits Jonny with it, making him stumble, Rachel takes the knife and stabs him in the stomach and his dick._

"_Fuck!" Johnny falls down to the ground with the knife stuck in his private area. Rachel tries to help her cousin up, but Jessica is too weak. Rachel calls the police. Not even five minutes later the police shows up. The policeman helps Rachel and Jessica out of the house. An ambulance came and got Jonny. Jessica, Jonny, &amp; Rachel ended up going to the hospital to get checked on. Rachel is sitting on Jessica's hospital bed cuddling up to her cousin. Shelby runs in with her sister Shelly._

"_Are you two okay?" Shelby asked looking at a bruised up Rachel and Jessica._

"_Jonny." That's all Rachel says falling asleep on Jessica. _

"_Is the baby okay?" Shelly, Jessica's mom asked._

"_Yes, thank god." Jessica rasps out from all of the screaming she did. Luckily the baby didn't have any bad damage down to him. _

"_Where's the asshole." Shelby spits._

"_Getting surgery, Rachel stabbed him in the stomach and dick. She also hit him with a whiskey bottle. She saved me." Jessica kisses Rachel's head._

"_I'm glad you two are okay." Shelly says._

"_Me too." Jessica falls asleep herself._

_3 days later_

_Jessica finally got released from the hospital with Rachel. Now, they're eat the airport about to say good-bye to Jessica. While in the hospital Jessica had her baby early, she had a healthy baby boy, he looks just like Jessica. His name is Conner Davon Smith. Rachel is standing in the airport holding her new baby cousin. She loves the little guy already, she fed him and changed his diaper, but he did spray Rachel right between the eyes. Shelly walks up to them and smiles._

"_You about ready honey?" Shelly asked._

"_Yeah, I wish you could come with my Rach." Jessica said._

"_Me too." Rachel bottom lip trembles as she hands Conner over to Jessica._

"_I'll come back Rachie." Jessica feels her tears forming in her eyes, she doesn't want Rachel to stay here._

"_I know. I love you both." Rachel hugs Jessica. Shelly goes over and hugs them herself. Shelby looks sad at this. _

"_Be safe." Shelby goes over to hug her niece and she kisses Conner's head._

"_We will." Shelly grabs their bags and walks to the gate. Jessica and Shelly waves at Rachel and Shelby. Jessica takes Conner's hand and waves it. Rachel giggles when her little cousin smiles. After watching Jessica get onto the plane with Shelly and Conner, Shelby and Rachel heads home, as soon as they get home Rachel runs into her room slamming the door, not coming out for hours. All Shelby could hear were Rachel's screams and sobs. _

_End of Flashback_

"Wow." Brittany says holding Rachel's hand.

"I miss Jessica and Conner. She was the best." Rachel says.

"You will see her again." Brittany says.

"I hope so." Rachel smiles getting up to get three plates out.

"Where's your mom?" Brittany asked softly.

"I have no idea, she told to get on a plane and come here." Rachel puts the pasta onto the plates.

"Thank you." Brittany says.

"For what?" Rachel turns to look at her.

"For being her for Santana, and me. She's had it harder than anyone." Brittany takes the plate Rachel hands her.

"You're welcome." Rachel starts to eat with Brittany, Santana came down a few minutes later and ate. Santana, Rachel, &amp; Brittany decided to watch Trainwreck. They laughed, talked, and they joked around. Rachel told the story about her cousin Jessica, and that had Santana in tears, and it wasn't the hormones. Santana has been enjoy this time without Quinn. It feels good.

"Have you heard from Quinn?" Brittany looks over at her pregnant friend.

"Nope, I don't want too." Santana said actually feeling good about saying it.

"That's good." Rachel said drinking her coke.

"I'm tired of Quinn's bullshit, so I was thinking about getting all of my stuff out of our apartment." Santana said picking up a magazine.

"I'll help you. I was thinking about getting an apartment here." Rachel said.

"I could help you look around on Saturday." Santana said.

"Cool, what about you babe?" Rachel winks at Brittany.

"Sure." Brittany blushes.

"Gag." Santana sticks her finger in her mouth.

"Shut up." Rachel throws popcorn at the Latina.

"So what do you guys think I'm going to have?" Santana asked flipping through the magazine.

"I'm thinking a boy." Rachel said smiling at her.

"A girl." Brittany said flicking Rachel's ear.

"I'm excited about being a mom." Santana smiles thinking about her baby girl or boy.

"I know you are you have this glow look." Rachel says laying on Brittany's lap.

"Maybe we should go shopping while looking for an apartment for Rachel." Brittany suggests while running her hand through Rachel's hair.

"Sounds good." Santana nods.

A few hours later the girls head to bed for school the next day.

….

The next day

Santana and Rachel are in the courtyard eating their lunch. Santana feels good about having Rachel as a friend. Rachel protects her from the jocks, Bobby thought that it would be funny to try and slushie Santana, but Rachel broke his arm and his leg. Bobby is out of football for like 6 months. Rachel did some damage to this boy. Quinn walks in and sees her girlfriend laughing with Rachel, jealousy washes through Quinn's body. Quinn walks over to the table and slams her hand on the table making Santana jump, but not Rachel.

"What the hell is going on here?" Quinn grows glaring at Santana.

"We're having lunch." Santana says eating her food not looking at Quinn.

"Come with me." Quinn holds her hand out.

"No. I'm staying here with Rachel." Santana says to Quinn, she's not going to be afraid of Quinn anymore. She's standing her ground.

"Santana, don't piss me off." Quinn was about to walk over to Santana, but Rachel stands up getting in Quinn's way.

"She said, she doesn't want to go anywhere with you." Rachel says protecting Santana.

"Get out of my way Berry." Quinn tries to move pass Rachel, but Rachel pushes the blonde back.

"Don't even think about it." Rachel says crossing her arms glaring at the blonde. Brittany walks in and sees Rachel and Quinn glaring at each other. Brittany walks over and pushes Quinn out of her way. She helps Santana up grabbing her food.

"Britt, where are you going?" Quinn asked the taller blonde.

"Away from you. You're not putting your hands on Santana again." Brittany says walking out of the courtyard with Santana.

"You heard them." Rachel bumps into Quinn's shoulder hard before leaving the courtyard. Rachel walks outside and sees Finn gripping Brittany's arm. She walks over to them and punches Finn right in the face.

"What the fuck is your problem?" Finn yells holding his bloody nose.

"You keep your fucking hands off of her!" Rachel points to Finn. She examines Brittany's arm and sees a bruise is starting to form.

"She's my girlfriend." Finn wipes his nose.

"Actually, she's going to be mine. So you need to back the fuck off." Rachel says.

"I told you we're done Finn." Brittany said rubbing her arm.

"No we're not." Finn hisses.

"I think you guys are." Rachel said.

"Who are you anyway?" Finn asked.

"Rachel Berry. Is Lima known for being an abusive town?" Rachel says, she was about to leave with Brittany, Finn kicks Rachel in the back, Rachel turns around and punches Finn in the face again, then she kicks his face breaking his nose. Rachel pulls Brittany away from a crying Finn. Rachel sees Santana laughing as she comes down from the bleachers. They all head out to the parking lot, they all hop into Rachel's car and heads to Brittany house. Rachel pulls up and helps both of the girls out. Brittany unlocks her door, and walks in. Santana goes to the living room and lays down on the long couch.

"You okay Santana?" Brittany asked rubbing Santana's arm.

"Yeah, just tired." The Latina says with her eyelids drooping.

"Let's go upstairs." Rachel picks Santana bridal style and walks upstairs to put Santana to bed.

"Thank you Rachel." Santana kisses Rachel's cheek and falls asleep.

"Always." Rachel pulls the covers on Santana and walks out of the room. She walks into Brittany's room and sees the blonde coloring.

"You love to color huh?" Rachel chuckles sitting on the bed.

"Yep." Brittany said popping the p. Brittany stops coloring and straddles Rachel.

"What are you doing?" Rachel asked looking at Brittany.

"Getting closer to you." Brittany leans into kiss Rachel, Rachel kisses back holding Brittany waist. The kiss turns into hot make-out session, Brittany feels Rachel's hard on through her spanks.

"Hmm, Britt. I think we should stop." Rachel said through their kiss.

"No." Brittany was about to take her shirt off, until she heard a knock on her door. Brittany gets off of Rachel and heads downstairs with her. Brittany fixes herself, and opens the door.

"Hey Brittany." A guy with a deep voice said.

"What are you doing here Lucas?" Brittany looks at Santana's older brother.

"Well…." Lucas trails off looking at the blonde.

…

End of this chapter. What does Santana's brother want? Rachel officially met Finn, and it wasn't friendly lol. Brittany and Finn are over, and Santana is standing up for herself. Quinn and Santana will talk next chapter. What do you guys want Santana to have, a girl or boy? Jessica will show up soon, and so will someone from Rachel's past. How do you guys like Rachel's and Santana's friendship. Oh I will be working on that story guest suggested about Santana going to the military and being paralyzed. What do you guys want to see next chapter? Let me know. Till next time.


End file.
